eneverafterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Faybelle Thorn
Faybelle Thorn is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Sleeping Beauty as the next Dark Fairy, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of family honor. Even as a child, Faybelle has always loved cheerhexing. However her mother constantly warns her that if cheerhexing happens to overtake her destiny, she will put a stop to it. Faybelle is not prepared for such and loves both her destiny and cheerhexing a fair amount.Faybelle Thorn's 'Signature - Royals' diary When the Evil Queen went on her rampage, she stole the role of Faybelle's mother and cursed Sleeping Beauty herself. Faybelle wants to return the role to her family and due to their family histories, she holds disdain for Raven Queen. Portrayers In English, Faybelle Thorn is voiced by Haviland Stillwell. Character Personality Faybelle Thorn is a cheery girl who is looking forward towards her role as villain and is extremely competitive. She is distrustful of Raven Queen because of this, as it was the Evil Queen who stole the role of the villain in Sleeping Beauty from Faybelle's mother. Faybelle can tend to act snide, sassy, unkind or sarcastic when she's around most people, or the people she doesn't share much empathy with and will go great lengths in order for things to go her way, especially if people exclude her or do not invite her to parties."An Hexclusive Invitation" Appearance Faybelle has platinum blonde hair with a teal streak on her left side, which she prefers to wear in a high ponytail. She has a marking around her right eye. Her eyes are periwinkle gray and she has grayish skin that sparkles and small crystalline fairy wings. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother is the Dark Fairy from Sleeping Beauty. Friends She considers Duchess Swan as her best friend. Faybelle hangs around Ginger Breadhouse a lot due to the fact that they were friends since childhood. Both their mothers were boastful of them and Faybelle herself was caught up with being better than Ginger.Ginger Breadhouse's 'Signature - Rebels' diary At this time, she often acts hostile at Ginger if she has beliefs that she isn't properly following her destiny. Faybelle also considers Briar Beauty a best frenemy and enjoys her company, as she's quite willing to follow her advice.Faybelle Thorn's 'Signature - Royals' diary She is roommates with Bunny Blanc. Timeline * November 20, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Faybelle Thorn. * February 08, 2014: Faybelle Thorn is introduced in the preview of The Unfairest of Them All. * March 25, 2014: Faybelle Thorn makes her book debut in The Unfairest of Them All. * Late May, 2014: Faybelle Thorn makes her diary debut in Poppy's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * March 27, 2015: Faybelle Thorn makes her cartoon debut in "An Hexclusive Invitation". * Early May, 2015: Faybelle Thorn's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * May 05, 2015: Faybelle Thorn's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Cheerhexers